Decorative collector's plates have become increasingly popular with a great number of individuals for both collection and decorative display purposes. Many plates of this nature are both finely and artfully crafted, thus enhancing their visual appeal. Additionally, many collector's plates are issued in limited edition, thus increasing their appeal as collectible items, and frequently making them suitable for investment purposes.
One variety of these collector's plates which are particularly appealing are those crafted from etched crystal. These type of plates are generally transparent or semi-transparent in nature, and include an artfully executed etching, usually on the rear surface of the plate, so that the etching is clearly visible when viewed from the front.
Experience has shown that the visual attractiveness of a crystal plate of this description is embellished when the plate is displayed in spaced relation in front of a dark matte surface of low reflectivity. In this way, diffused light highlights the decorative etching provided on the surface of the plate, thus further enhancing its visual appeal. In view of this, a display frame arrangement for a crystal plate of this description which would securely maintain the plate in properly spaced relation to a dark, non-reflective background would significantly enhance the visual attractiveness and appeal of the plate when displayed.